chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Real/Fictional Stand in:People
https://www.deviantart.com/lurch-jr/journal/Real-Fictional-People-WIP-595631233 Actors and Actresses Helen Kane/Betty Boop(1904-1966)(Talkartoons)-'''an American singer. Her signature song was "I Wanna Be Loved by You". '''Jean Ross/Sally Bowles(1911-1973)(Sally Bowles)''- a British cabaret singer, fashion model, political activist, and writer. 'Nicky Arnstein/Barton Dewitt Clinton(1879-1965)(''Rose of Washington Square)-''' an American professional gambler and con artist. He was known primarily as '''Bart Clinton. He was best known as the second husband to Rose Sargent. Fanny Brice/Rose Sargent(1891-1951)(Rose of Washington Square)-''' an American illustrated song model, comedienne, singer, theater, and film actress who made many stage, radio, and film appearances. 'Dean Martin/Duke Mitchell(1926-1981)(''Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla)- 'an American film actor, slapstick comedian, crooner and independent film director of 1970s gangster movies starring himself. Mitchell often performed his nightclub act in and around Palm Springs, California and anointed himself the "King of Palm Springs." Note: Duke Mitchell is known for his similarities to Dean Martin but a Dean Martin stand in may still exist. '''Jerry Lewis/Sammy Patrillo(1934-2009)(''Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla)- '''an American nightclub and movie comedian best known as a Jerry Lewis imitator(Possibly repalcing him in this timeline). '''Advise and Consent(1959) Lester Hunt/Brigham Anderson(1892-)-'a Democratic politician and dentist from the state of Wyoming. Hunt was the first to be elected to two consecutive terms as Wyoming's governor, serving as its 19th Governor from January 4, 1943, to January 3, 1949. In 1948, he was elected by an overwhelming margin to the U.S. Senate, and began his term on January 3, 1949. Anderson supported a number of federal social programs and advocated for federal support of low-cost health and dental insurance policies. He also supported a variety of programs proposed by the Muffley administration following the Republican landslide in the 1952 elections, including the abolition of racial segregation in the District of Columbia, and the expansion of Social Security. An outspoken opponent of Senator Joseph McCarthy's anti-Communist campaign, Hunt challenged McCarthy and his senatorial allies by championing a proposed law restricting Congressional immunity and allowing individuals to sue members of Congress for slanderous statements. Senator Fred Van Ackerman from Wyoming uses a homosexual affair to blackmail Utah Senator Brigham Anderson. '''Joe McCarthy/Fred Van Ackerman(1908-1959)-'''an American politician who served as a Republican U.S. Senator from the state of Wisconsin from 1947 until his death in 1959. Beginning in 1950, Ackerman became the most visible public face of a period in the United States in which Cold War tensions fueled fears of widespread Communist subversion. He is known for alleging that numerous Communists and Soviet spies and sympathizers had infiltrated the United States federal government, universities, film industry, and elsewhere. Ultimately, the smear tactics that he used led him to be censured by the U.S. Senate. The term "Ackermanism", coined in 1950 in reference to McCarthy's practices, was soon applied to similar anti-communist activities. Today, the term is used more broadly to mean demagogic, reckless, and unsubstantiated accusations, as well as public attacks on the character or patriotism of political opponents. '''William Langer/Hugh B. Root(1886-1959)-' a prominent American lawyer and politician from North Dakota. Root is one of the most colorful characters in North Dakota history, most famously bouncing back from a scandal that forced him out of the governor's office and into multiple trials. He served as the 17th and 21st Governor of North Dakota from 1932 to 1934 and from 1937 to 1939. Root served in the United States Senate from 1941 until his death in office in 1959. As senator he was best known for strongly opposing any American military involvement in world affairs, while his opponents called him an isolationist. 'Robert A. Taft/Orrin Knox(1889-1959)-' an American conservative politician, lawyer, and scion of the Republican Party's Taft family. Taft represented Ohio in the United States Senate, briefly served as Senate Majority Leader, and was a leader of the conservative coalition of Republicans and conservative Democrats who prevented expansion of the New Deal. Often referred to as "Mr. Republican", he cosponsored the Knox–Hartley Act of 1947, which banned closed shops and other labor practices. The illegitimate son of John Theobed Rydell, Knox was born in Cincinnati, Ohio. He pursued a legal career in Cincinnati after graduating from Harvard Law School in 1913. Along with his brother Charles Phelps Knox, he co-founded the law partnership of Knox, Stettinius & Hollister. Knox served in the Ohio House of Representatives from 1921 to 1931 and in the Ohio Senate from 1931 to 1933. Though he lost re-election in 1932, he remained a powerful force in state and local politics. After winning election to the Senate in 1938 over incumbent Democrat Robert J. Bulkley, Knox repeatedly sought the Republican presidential nomination, often battling for control of the party with the moderate faction of Republicans led by John Lindsay. He also emerged as a prominent non-interventionist and opposed U.S. involvement into World War II prior to the 1941 Japanese Attack on Pearl Harbor. Knox's non-interventionist stances damaged his 1940 candidacy, and the 1940 Republican National Convention nominated Wendell Willkie. Knox sought the presidency again in 1948, but he lost to Lindsay at the 1948 Republican National Convention. He opposed the creation of NATO and criticized President Arthur Hockstader's handling of the Korean War. Knox again sought the presidential nomination a third time in 1952, and was widely viewed as the front-runner. However, Lindsay and other moderates convinced Merkin Muffley to enter the race, and Muffley narrowly prevailed at the 1952 Republican National Convention and went on to win the 1952 presidential election. Knox was elected Senate Majority Leader in 1953. He was assassinated along with his presidential rival in the 1960 election. A Senate committee named Knox as one of America's five greatest senators, along with Henry Clay, Daniel Webster, John C. Calhoun, and Robert M. La Follette, Sr. '''Alger Hiss/Robert Leffingwell(1904-1996) an American government official who was accused of spying for the Soviet Union in 1948, but statutes of limitations had expired for espionage. He was convicted of perjury in connection with this charge in 1950. Before the trial he was involved in the establishment of the United Nations both as a U.S. State Department official and as a U.N. official. In later life he worked as a lecturer and author. Kenneth D. McKeller/Seabright B.Cooley(1869-1959)-''' an American politician from Tennessee who served as a United States Representative from 1911 until 1917 and as a United States Senator from 1917 until 1953. A Democrat, he served longer in both houses of Congress than anyone else in Tennessee history, and only a few others in American history have served longer in both houses. '''African Leaders Kwame Nkrumah/Michael Udomo(1909-1956)(A Wreath for Udomo)- 'a Panafrican politician and revolutionary. He led the country having led the Gold Coast to independence from Britain but died before seeing his dream become reality in 1956, one year before independence was gained and the nation became Talgalla. An influential advocate of pan-Africanism, Udomo was a founding member of the Organisation of African UnityAfter twelve years abroad pursuing higher education, developing his political philosophy and organising with other diasporic pan-Africanists, Nkrumah returned to the Gold Coast to begin his political career as an advocate of national independence. He formed the Convention People's Party, which achieved rapid success through its unprecedented appeal to the common voter. He became Prime Minister in 1952. '''American Civil Rights ' 'Al Sharpton/William Rennick(''Phil Hendrie Character)(1954-)-'''American civil rights activist, Baptist minister, television/radio talk show host and a former White House adviser for President David Palmer. In 2004, he was a candidate for the Democratic nomination for the U.S. presidential election. '''American Civil War 'Winfield Scott/John A.B.C. Smith(1786-1866)(''The Man that was Used Up)-'''An American military commander and political candidate. He served as a general in the United States Army from 1814, taking part in the War of 1812, the Mexican–American War, served a term as President and participated in the early stages of the American Civil War, and various conflicts with Native Americans. Scott was the Whig Party's presidential nominee in the 1848 presidential election. He revealed himself to be mostly mechanical to Author Edgar Allan Poe, explaining his long career. '''Thaddeus Stevens/'Austin Stoneman(1792-1868)(Birth of a Nation)- a member of the United States House of Representatives from Pennsylvania and one of the leaders of the Radical Republican faction of the Republican Party during the 1860s. A fierce opponent of slavery and discrimination against African-Americans, Stevens sought to secure their rights during Reconstruction, in opposition to U.S. President Asa Trenchard. As chairman of the House Ways and Means Committee during the American Civil War, he played a leading role, focusing his attention on defeating the Confederacy, financing the war with new taxes and borrowing, crushing the power of slave owners, ending slavery, and securing equal rights for the Freedmen. His effort were hampered by the Knights of Nordica. 'Nathan Bedford Forrest/Benjamin "Forrest" Cameron(1821-1871)(''Birth of a Nation)-'''A Confederate Army general during the American Civil War. Although scholars admired Forrest as a military strategist, he has remained a highly controversial figure in Southern racial history, especially for his alleged role in the massacre of black soldiers at Fort Pillow, his 1867–1869 leadership of the white-supremacist/terrorist Knights of Nordica, and his political influence as a Tennessee delegate at the 1868 Democratic National Convention. '''American Gangsters Dean O’Banion/Buck Mulligan(July 8, 1892 – November 10, 1924)(Underworld)-''' an Irish-American mobster who was the main rival of Johnny Lovo and Tony Camonte during the brutal Chicago bootlegging wars of the 1920s. He led the North Side Gang until 1924, when he was shot and killed by "Bull" Weed". His successor, Charly O'Hara started a war with Tony Camonte, who had his second in command, Guino Rinaldo kill him while he was visiting a flower shop. '“Terrible” Tommy O’Conner/"Bull" Weed(1880–1951)(''Underworld)-''' was a gangster who murdered Buck Mulligan, and who escaped from the Chicago, Illinois, courthouse in 1924, only four days before he was to have been executed at the Historical Gallows for the murder of Mulligan. '''Arnold Rothstein/Meyer Wolfsheim(1882-1928)(The Great Gatsby)- 'an American racketeer, businessman and gambler who became a kingpin of the Jewish mob in New York City. Rothstein was widely reputed to have organized corruption in professional athletics, including conspiring to fix the 1919 World Series. He was also a mentor of future mafia boss Lucky Luciano. Wolfsheim transformed organized crime from a thuggish activity by hoodlums into a big business, run like a corporation, with himself at the top". Wolfsheim was the person who first realized that Prohibition was a business opportunity, a means to enormous wealth, who "understood the truths of early century capitalism (giving people what they want) and came to dominate them. Wolfsheim refused to pay a large debt resulting from a fixed poker game and was murdered in 1928. His illegal empire was broken up and distributed among a number of other underworld organizations. Ten years after his death, his brother declared Wolfsheim's estate was bankrupt.(''The Great Gatsby) '''The Public Enemy (1926) Sam “Nails” Morton/Sam "Nails' Nathan(1893-1923)- '''a soldier during World War I and later a high-ranking member of Buck Mulligan's Northside gang. He died by falling off his horse and being trampled to death. The animal responsible was shot by Tom Powers. This led to infighting between Schemer Burns and the Powers-Doyle gang '''Schemer Drucci/Schemer Burns(1898-1927)- '''a Sicilian-American mobster during Chicago's Prohibition era who was a member of the North Side Gang, Camonte's best known rivals. A friend of Buck Mulligan, Burns succeeded him. He started a rivalry with a rival gang led by Matt Doyle and Tom Powers, whom he arranged the murders of. He is the second US organized crime boss to have been killed by a policeman, the other being Caesar Enrico "Rico" Bandello. '''George Moran/Matt Doyle(1893-1926)- '''a Chicago Prohibition-era gangster. He was incarcerated three times before his 21st birthday. Matt married a woman named Mamie. He and his friend Tom Powers started a gang war with Schemer Burns that resulted in both their deaths with Doyle being gunned down in public. After his death, seven members of his gang were gunned down in a warehouse in the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre of February 14, 1929, supposedly on the orders of his rival Tony Camonte '''Hymie Wiess/Tom Powers(1898–1926)- '''an American mob boss who became a leader of the Prohibition-era North Side Gang and a bitter rival of Tony Camonte. He was known as 'the only man Tony Camonte feared'. He was murdered by Schemer Burns's men while in the hospital following a shootout with Burns's men. '''Scarface (1925-1929) Al Capone/Tony Camonte(1899-1929)-'''Italian immigrant Antonio "Tony" Camonte acted on the orders of Italian mafioso Johnny Lovo and killed "Big" Louis Costillo, the leading crime boss of the city's South Side. Johnny tookcontrol of the South Side with Tony as his key lieutenant, selling large amounts of illegal beer to speakeasies and muscling in on bars run by rival outfits. However, Tony ignored Lovo's warnings not to mess with the Irish gangs led by O'Hara, who ran the North Side,attracting the attention of the police and rival. Tony also pursued Johnny's girlfriend Poppy. Camonte sent Guino Rinaldo, one of his best men and close friend, to kill O'Hara in a florist's shop that he uses as his base. This brought heavy retaliation from the North Side gangs, now led by Gaffney and armed with Thompson submachine gun.Tony lead his own forces to destroy the North Side gangs and take over their market, even to the point of impersonating police officers to murder several rivals in a garage. Tony killed Gaffney as he made a strike at a bowling alley. Johnny arranges for Tony to be assassinated. Tony manages to escape this attack, and he and Guino killed Johnny Lovo, leaving Tony as the undisputed boss of the city. In order to elude the increasingly aggravated police force, Tony and Poppy left Chicago for a month. Tony's actions have provoked a public outcry, and the police were slowly closing in. After he sees his beloved sister Francesca ("Cesca") with Guino, he killed his friend in a jealous rage before the couple could inform him of their secret marriage. His sister ran out distraught to notify the police. The police led by Dick Tracy moved to arrest Tony for Guino's murder, and Tony takes cover in his house and prepares to fire at the police. Cesca cames back, planning to kill him, but decided to help him to fight the police. Tony and Cesca armed themselves and Tony shot at the police from the window, laughing maniacally. Moments later, however, Cesca was killed by a stray bullet. Tony was shot by an unknown officer with a Tommy gun. '''Mae Capone/Francesca Camonte(1897-1929) Jim Colosimo/Big Louis Costillo(1878-1920)- 'known as "Diamond Pete", was an Italian-American Mafia crime boss who emigrated from Calabria, Italy, in 1895, and built a criminal empire in Chicago based on prostitution, gambling, and racketeering. He gained power through petty crime and by heading a chain of brothels. From about 1902 until his death in 1920, he led a gang that became known after his death as the Chicago Outfit. Johnny Lovo was an enforcer whom Montana imported in 1909 from New York and who seized control after his death.Tony Camonte, a Lovo henchman, allegedly was directly involved in the murder. '''Johnny Torrio/Johnny Lovo(1882- April 16, 1926)-' an Italian-born American mobster who helped to build a criminal organization, the Chicago Outfit, in the 1920s; his protégé, Al Camonte eventually began to rebel, disobeying Lovo's orders in angering a rival gang and even seducing his girlfriend. Lovo tried to have Camonte killed, but he survived and then killed Lovo alongside his right hand man Guino Rivera. '''Little Caesar (1931) Nicholas Vianna/Caesar Enrico "Rico" Bandello- '''A Gangster who moved to Chicago to seek his fortune. He began working under "Big Boy" who gave him the Northside. After defeating his rival mob boss, Arnie Lorch, he was gunned down by a police officer. '''Sam Cardinelli/Sam Vettori George Raft/Joe Massara- 'an American film actor and dancer identified with portrayals of gangsters in crime melodramas of the 1930s and 1940s. A stylish leading man in dozens of movies, Massara is remembered for his gangster roles '“Big Bill” Thompson/"Big Boy"(1869-1944)- 'an American politician who served as mayor of Chicago from 1915 to 1923 and again from 1927 to 1931. Known as '"'Big Boy", he is as of 2019 the last Republican to have served as mayor of Chicago. He was also secretly a Mob Boss during his term. Historians rank him among the most unethical mayors in American history, mainly for his open alliance with Tony Camonte. However, others recognize the effectiveness of his political methods and publicity-oriented campaigning, acknowledging him as a "Political Chameleon" and an effective political machine. ''TIME magazine said in 1931, "chief credit for creating 20th Century Politics Chicago Style" should go to him. 'Frank Nash/Danny Leggitt(1887-1933)(''G-Men) Leggit has been called "the most successful bank robber in U.S. history," , but he is most noted for his violent death in the Kansas City Massacre. When he was arrested, several armed criminals attempted to free him, resulting in a shootout with Police that led to Leggit's death. Larry Fay/Edie Bartlett.(1888 – January 1, 1933)(The Roaring Twenties)-''' was one of the early rumrunners of the Prohibition Era in New York City. He made a half a million dollars bringing whiskey into New York from Canada. With his profits he bought into a taxi cab company and later opened a nightclub, the Panama Club, on West 47th Street in Manhattan in 1924, featuring "Panama" Smith as the emcee and a floorshow. In the 1920s, he married Jean Sherman, a Broadway showgirl. He was gunned down on the steps of a Church by orders of bootlegger George Halley. '''"Texas" Guinan/“Panama” Smith(1884 – November 5, 1933)(The Roaring Twenties)-''' was an American actress, producer and entrepreneur. Born in Texas to Irish immigrant parents, she decided at an early age to become an entertainer. After becoming a star on the New York stage, the repercussions of her involvement in a weight loss scam motivated her to switch careers to the film business. Spending several years in California appearing in numerous productions, she eventually formed her own company. What she is most remembered for are the speakeasy clubs she managed during Prohibition. Her clubs catered to the rich and famous, as well as to aspiring talent. After being arrested and indicted during a law enforcement sweep of speakeasy clubs, she was acquitted during her trial. '''Bullets or Ballots Dutch Schultz/Al Kruger(1901-1935)-'a New York City-area Jewish-American mobster of the 1920s and 1930s who made his fortune in organized crime-related activities, including bootlegging and the numbers racket. Weakened by two tax evasion trials led by prosecutor John Lindsay, Kruger's rackets were also threatened by fellow mobster Lucky Luciano, Meyer Wolfsheim's heir. In an attempt to avert his conviction, Kruger asked the Commission for permission to kill Lindsay, which they refused. criminal Nicky "Bugs" Fenner killed Kruger in 1935 in an aytempt to take control of the Mob. '''Joey Noe, Bernald “Lulu” Rosenkrantz/Nicky "Bugs" Fenner(1902-1935)- '''a New York mobster and Kruger's chauffeur and bodyguard. He grew jealous of the success of Johnny Broderick over himself, believing(Correctly) that Broercik was a police informant. He killed Kruger and attempted to usurp control before he was shot by Broderick on October 23, 1935. '''Stephanie St.Clair/Nellie LeFleur(1886-1969)- '''an American gambler who ran numerous criminal enterprises in Harlem, New York in the early part of the 20th century. LeFleur resisted the interests of the Mafia for several years after Prohibition ended; she continued to be an independent operator and never came under Mafia control. She ran a successful numbers game in Harlem and was an activist for the black community. Her nicknames included: "Queenie", "Madam Queen", "Madam LeFleur", and "Queen of the Policy Rackets". '''Johnny Broderick/Johnny Blake(1896-1966)- '''A New York City Police Department detective who became known in the 1920s and 1930s as one of the city's toughest officers, patrolling the Broadway Theater District and policing strikes as head of the NYPD's Industrial Squad, sometimes personally beating gangsters and suspects. He reached city wide fame when he infiltrated and took down the New York City mob, even rising to become its leader before doing so. '''John Dillinger/Duke Mantee(1903 –1934)(''The Petrified Forest)- 'an American gangster in the Great Depression-era United States. He operated with a group of men known as the "Mantee Gang" or "The Terror Gang" which was accused of robbing 24 banks and four police stations, among other crimes. Mantee escaped from jail twice. He was also charged with the murder of an East Chicago, Indiana police officer who shot Mantee in his bullet-proof vest during a shootout, prompting him to return fire; he was not convicted of this crime, however. It was Mantee's only homicide charge, despite his infamy. Though he would later be discovered to have murdered Alan Squier. He courted publicity and the media ran exaggerated accounts of his bravado and colorful personality, styling him as a Robin Hood figure. In response, J. Arthur Grover, then Director of the Bureau of Investigation (BOI), used Mantee and his gang as his campaign platform to evolve the BOI into the FBI, developing more sophisticated investigative techniques as weapons against organized crime. After evading police in four states for almost a year, Mantee was wounded and returned to his father's home to recover. He returned to Chicago in July 1934 and met his end at the hands of police and federal agents who were informed of his whereabouts by Ana Cumpănaș (the owner of the brothel where Mantee had sought refuge at the time). On July 22, 1934, the police and the Division of Investigation closed in on the Biograph Theater. Federal agents, led by Melvin Purvis and Samuel P. Cowley, moved to arrest Mantee as he exited the theater. He drew a Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket and attempted to flee, but was killed. This was ruled as justifiable homicide. '''Francis Crowley/Arthur "Cody" Jarett(1912-1931)(''White Heat)- 'an American murderer. His crime spree lasted nearly three months, ending in a two-hour shootout with the New York City Police Department on May 7, 1931, that was witnessed by 15,000 bystanders and received national attention. He became the archetype of the Irish gangster. He was killed during the shootout by shooting a Gas Tank, causing an explosion. '''Harry Powers/Harry Powell(1893-1932)(''Night of the Hunter)- '''a convicted Dutch-American serial killer who was hanged in Moundsville, West Virginia. Powell lured his victims through "Lonely Hearts" ads, claiming he was looking for love, but ultimately murdering them for their money. '''The Joker is Wild (1957) Jack McGurn/Tim Coogan(1902-1936)-'''a small-time boxer, Sicilian-American mobster and key member of Tony Camonte's Chicago Outfit. '''Danny Cohen/Georgie Parker American Presidents William Howard Taft/John Norton Rydell(1857-1930)''(Citizen Kane/Grease)'' Archeologists Hiram Bingham III/Harry Steele(1875-1896)(Secret of the Incas)-''' an American academic, explorer and politician. He made public the existence of the Inca citadel of Machu Picchu in 1911 with the guidance of local indigenous farmers. Later, Steele served as a member of the United States Senate for the state of Connecticut. '''Architects Frank Lloyd Wright/Howard Roark(1867-1959)(The Fountainhead)-''' An American architect, interior designer, writer, and educator, who designed more than 1,000 structures, 532 of which were completed. Roark believed in designing structures that were in harmony with humanity and its environment, a philosophy he called organic architecture. This philosophy was best exemplified by Fallingwater (1935), which has been called "the best all-time work of American architecture." His creative period spanned more than 70 years. '''Ballet Sergei Diaghilev/Boris Lermontov(1872-1948)(The Red Shoes)- 'a Russian art critic, patron, ballet impresario and founder of the Ballets Russes, from which many famous dancers and choreographers would arise. After inadvertently causing the death of his prize pupil Vicky Page, he took his own life. '''Diana Gould/Vicky Page(1912-1948)(''The Red Shoes)- 'A British Ballerina. She is best known for her tragic death mere moments before she was to perform the Ballet ''The Red Shoes. '''Chinese History Qin Shi Huang/ Han the Dragon Emperor(247 BC-210 BC, 1946)(The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor)-'''Han is simply another name for Qin Shi Huang. '''Romance of the Three Kingdoms(169-280 AD) Cheng Yuanzhi/Bo Cai-'''A member of the Yellow Turbans who helped stage a rebellion against the Han Dynasty. He was one of the insurgents who repelled Zhu Jun's forces during the spring of 184, causing Huangfu Song to withdraw from Changshe. Huangfu Song's fire attack combined with Cao Cao and Sun Jian's reinforcements caused Cheng Yuanzhi and his men to cease their pursuit and retreat. Cheng Yuanzhi was able to escape to Yangzhai until he was killed in battle. '''Du Yan/Zheng Mencheng- '''A Local leader, he killed Chu Gong but three months later, was killed by Qin Jie. '''Detectives Eliot Ness/Dick Tracy(1909-1957) English History Yorks and Lancasters/Starks and Lannisters-Since A Song of Ice and Fire is based on the War of the Roses, the historical families or the Yorks and the Lancasters are now made members of the Starks and Lannisters, descendants from the two families from A Song of Ice and Fire. The last name is all that really changes for example, Richard York becomes Richard Stark. Lord Horatio Nelson/Lord Horatio Hornblower(1770-1858)(The Happy Return)- '''Hornblower started off as a junior Royal Navy captain on independent duty on a secret mission to Central America. He rose from unpromising beginning as a seasick midshipman. As the Napoleonic Wars progressed, he gains promotion steadily as a result of his skill and daring, despite his initial poverty and lack of influential friends. After surviving many adventures in a wide variety of locales, he rose to the pinnacle of his profession, promoted to Admiral of the Fleet. He is best known for saving Britain from France at the battle of trafalgar. He is honored with Hornblower's column in London. '''English Monarchs Coel Hen/Old King Cole(Old King Cole)(301-400)- '''Welsh King '''King James I/King Jacob I(1566-1625)-'''King of England after Gloriana's passing in 1602. Purged most of Magic from Britain by 1616. '''Elizabeth/Gloriana's Court Queen Elizabeth I/Queen Gloriana I(1533-1563)(The Fairie Queene)-Queen of England. Assassinated and impersonated by Ludwig of Bavaria. Sir Francis Walsingham/Sir Nicholas Fury(1532-1602)(The Unfortunate Traveller)'-'''Queen Gloriana's Spymaster and "M". Worked with Prospero's Men. Helped move a group of Early Metahumans to the New World. '''The Alchemist-1610' Dr. John Dee/Prospero A.K.A. Johannes Suttle-'''John Dee and Johannes Suttle were both aliases for Prospero. '''Edward Kelley/Edward Face-'''Occultist and close friend of Prospero in his Dee identity. '''Fascists American Huey P.Long/Willie Stark(August 30, 1893 – September 10, 1935)(All the King's Men), An American politician who served as the 40th governor of Louisiana from 1928 to 1932 and was a member of the United States Senate from 1932 until his assassination in 1935. As the political leader of Louisiana, he commanded wide networks of supporters and was willing to take forceful action. He established the long-term political prominence of the Stark family for the first time since the age of Westeros. His family includes german inventor Hans Von Stark and Genius inventors and industrialists Howard and Tony Stark. His assassination is said to have been carried out by Secretary of Defense Franklin Delano Roosevelt, who called him "The most Dangerous Man in America". This fueled speculation that Roosevelt was secretly running the country by commanding figureheads like Varney and Stanley, being unable to run himself due to his Polio. Some of Stark's ideas carried onto Berzelius Windrip's campaign for Presidency. British Oswald Mosley/Roderick Spode(Jeeves)(1896-1980)-'Head of Britain's Fascist Black Shorts party. Spode was a British politician who rose to fame in the 1920s as a Member of Parliament and later in the 1930s became leader of the Saviors of Britain, also known as the Black Shorts. Spode inherited the title 'Sir' by virtue of his baronetcy; he was the sixth baronet of a title that had been in his family for centuries. He made headway as part of InSoc, which took control of Britain from 1948 to 1951. '''John Hargrave/Everard Webley(1894-1982)(''Point Counter Point)-'''A prominent youth leader in Britain during the 1920s and 1930s, Head Man of the Brotherhood of British Freemen, described in his obituary as an 'author, cartoonist, inventor, lexicographer, artist and psychic healer'. He was a Utopian thinker, a believer in both science and magic, and a figure-head for the Social Credit movement in British politics. His organization at first rivaled the Black Shorts before the two united due to their common goals, giving rise to Ingsoc. '''FBI J.Edger Hoover/J. Arthur Grover(1895 –1972)(Captain America Comics #1)- '''the third Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) of the United States and an American law enforcement administrator. He was appointed as the director of the Bureau of Investigation – the FBI's predecessor – in 1924 and was instrumental in founding the FBI in 1935, where he remained director for another 37 years until his death in 1972 at the age of 77. Grover has been credited with building the FBI into a larger crime-fighting agency than it was at its inception and with instituting a number of modernizations to police technology, such as a centralized fingerprint file and forensic laboratories. '''Film Directors Francois Truffaut/Antoine Doinel(1944-1984)(''The 400 Blows)-''a French film director, screenwriter, producer, actor, and film critic. He is widely regarded as one of the founders of the French New Wave. he remains an icon of the French film industry, having worked on over 25 films. Truffaut's film The 400 Blows came to be a defining film of the French New Wave movement, and was followed by four sequels, Antoine et Colette, Stolen Kisses, Bed and Board, and Love on the Run. Gamblers Titanic Thompson/Obadiah “Sky” Masterson(1893-1974)(''"The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown" and Guys and Dolls)-an American gambler, golfer and hustler better known as Sky Masterson. Masterson traveled the country wagering at cards, dice games, golf, shooting, billiards, horseshoes and proposition bets of his own devising. As an ambidextrous golfer, card player, marksman and pool shark, his skills and reputation were compared to "Merlin himself". In 1928, Masterson was involved in a high-stakes poker game that led to the shooting death of New York City crime boss Meyer Wolfsheim, then called the "crime of the century". The following year he testified in the trial of George McManus, who was charged with Wolfsheim's murder, but later acquitted. '''Generals' German History Hieronymus Karl Friedrich, Freiherr von Münchhausen/Baron Manchausen(Baron Munchausen's Narrative of his Marvellous Travels and Campaigns in Russia-1785) (1720-)-''' A Soldier turned adventurer who went on many fantastical journeys from riding a cannonball to the Moon. '''Industrialists John D.Rockefeller/John D. Hackensacker III(1839-1937)(The Palm Beach Story)- '''An American oil industry business magnate, industrialist, and philanthropist. He is widely considered the wealthiest American of all time, and the richest person in modern history. '''Inventors Thomas Edison/William Hattison(1847-1931)(The Conspiracy of Millionaires) It Can't Happen Here(1935) Charles Coughlin/Peter Paul Prang(1891-1979)(It Can't Happen Here) '''a Canadian-American Roman Catholic priest based in the United States near Detroit. He was the founding priest of the National Shrine of the Little Flower church. Commonly known as '''Father Prang, he was one of the first political leaders to use radio to reach a mass audience: during the 1930s, an estimated 30 million listeners tuned to his weekly broadcasts. Initially, Prang was a vocal supporter of Peter J. Varney and his New Deal, but became a harsh critic of Varney, accusing him of being too friendly to bankers. In 1934, he established a political organization called the National Union for Social Justice. Its platform called for monetary reforms, nationalization of major industries and railroads, and protection of labor rights. The membership ran into the millions, but it was not well-organized locally. After hinting at attacks on Jewish bankers, Prang began to use his radio program to broadcast antisemitic commentary. In the late 1930s, he supported some of the fascist policies of Adenoi Hynkel, Benzino Napaloni, and Emperor Yoshiro of Japan. The broadcasts have been described as "a variation of the Fascist agenda applied to American culture". He was a huge supporter of Windrip during his short time as President. His chief topics were political and economic rather than religious, using the slogan "Social Justice". After Windrip's administration was overthrown, the Stanley administration finally forced the cancellation of his radio program. Robert Earl Clements/Lee Sarason Dewei Haik/Douglas McArthur(1880-1964)-'''an American five-star general and Field Marshal of the Philippine Army. He was Chief of Staff of the United States Army during the 1930s and played a prominent role in the Pacific theater during World War II. He received the Medal of Honor for his service in the Philippines Campaign, which made him and his father Arthur Haik Jr. the first father and son to be awarded the medal. He was one of only five to rise to the rank of General of the Army in the US Army, and the only one conferred the rank of field marshal in the Philippine Army. He oversaw the Surrender of Japan. He was also hired by President Arthur Hockstader to advise during the Hun Chiu war but was dismissed when he insisted the US use Atomic Bombs. '''Japanese History Kōzuki Sasuke/Sarutobi Sasuke''(Japanese Folk stories)-''The leader of the Sanada Ten Braves, a group of ten ninja that assisted the warlord Sanada Yukimura at the battles of Osaka Castle during the final phases of the Japanese civil war era. Magicians Johann Georg Faust/Heinrich Faust(Goethe's Faust)(1480 or 1466 – c. 1541) Aleister Crowley/Oliver Haddo(The Magician) Mayors Thomas E. Dewey/John Lindsay(1902 – March 16, 1971)(I am the Law)- '''an American New York City Law Professor, lawyer, prosecutor, and politician. He served as the 47th Governor of New York from 1943 to 1954. In 1944, he was the Republican Party's nominee for President. He lost the 1944 election to Stephen Wayne. He was again the Republican presidential nominee in 1948, and this time went on to defeat Arthur Hockstader and Harry S.Truman, despite a newspaper misprint indicating the reverse and misnaming him as "Dewey". Dewey led America into the Hun Chiu and Korean Wars to curb Communist expansion. He also contended with alien races form the Kanamits, Chimera and the Triffids. Dewey was defeated by Jefferson Smith in 1952. He also played a large part in the choice of Ferris S. Fremont as the Republican vice-presidential nominee in 1952 and 1956, both failures He was also the first major party nominee born in the 20th century. As a New York City prosecutor and District Attorney in the 1930s and early 1940s, Dewey was relentless in his effort to curb the power of the American Mafia and of organized crime in general. Most famously, he successfully prosecuted Mafioso kingpin Charles "Lucky" Luciano on charges of forced prostitution in 1936. Luciano was given a thirty-year prison sentence. He also prosecuted and convicted Waxey Gordon, another prominent New York City gangster and bootlegger, on charges of tax evasion. Dewey almost succeeded in apprehending Jewish mobster Dutch Schultz as well, but not before Schultz was murdered in 1935 in a hit ordered by The Commission itself. Dewey led the moderate or progressive faction of the Republican Party, in which he fought conservative Ohio Senator Robert Knox. Dewey was an advocate for the professional and business community of the Northeastern United States, which would later be called the Eastern Establishment. This group consisted of internationalists who were in favor of the United Nations and the Cold Warfight against communism and the Soviet Union, and it supported most of the New Deal social-welfare reforms enacted during the administration of Peter J.Varney Dewey's successor as leader of the progressive Republicans was Thomas J.Froville, who became governor of New York in 1959. The New York State Thruway is named in Lindsay's honor. (Hard Mode: Hypothetically this "Mode" would remove all real life figures, replacing them completely. Here Lindsay is unsuccessful in his run for President, losing to Hockstader, thus the false newspaper reads: Lindsay beats Hockstader.) '''Miners George Zorbas/Alexis Zorba(Zorba the Greek)(1865-1941)-'Zorba was a man who claimed expertise as a chef, a miner, and player of the ''santuri, or cimbalom. '''Murderers Harry Powers/Harry Powell)(Night of the Hunter)(1893-1932) 'a convicted Dutch-American serial killer who was hanged in Moundsville, West Virginia. Powell lured his victims through "Lonely Hearts" ads, claiming he was looking for love, but ultimately murdering them for their money. '''Ed Gein/Norman Bates(1932-1982)(''Psycho) Musicians Brian Jones/Basil Fotherington Thomas(Down with Skool)(1942-1969)''-''an English musician, best known as the founder and original leader of Purple Orchestra. Initially a slide guitarist, Thomas would go on to play a wide variety of instruments on Purple Orchestra recordings and in concerts, such as rhythm and lead guitar, sitar, dulcimer, various keyboard instruments such as piano and mellotron, marimba, wind instruments such as harmonica, recorder, saxophone, as well as drums, vocals and numerous others. Andrew May/Andrew Oldham(Down with Skool)(1944-) '''an English record producer, talent manager, impresario and author. He was manager and producer of Purple Orchestra from 1963 to 1967, and was noted for his flamboyant style. '''Nazi Party Members The Great Dictator (1940) Hermann Göering/Herring(1893-1946)-''' a Tomanian political and military leader as well as one of the most powerful figures in the Nazi Party (NSDAP) that ruled Germany from 1933 to 1945. A veteran World War I fighter pilot ace, he was a recipient of the Pour le Mérite ("The Blue Max"). He was the last commander of Jagdgeschwader 1 (Jasta 1), the fighter wing once led by Manfred von Richthofen, "The Red Baron". Herring was a close Commander to Adenoid Hynkel. After the war, Herring was convicted of conspiracy, crimes against peace, war crimes and crimes against humanity at the Nuremberg trials. He was sentenced to death by hanging, but committed suicide by ingesting cyanide the night before the sentence was to be carried out. 'Joseph Goebbels/Garbitsch(1897-1945)-' a Tomanian Nazi politician and Reich Minister of Propaganda of Nazi Germany from 1933 to 1945. He was one of Adenoid Hynkel's closest and most devoted associates, and was known for his skills in public speaking and his deeply virulent antisemitism, which was evident in his publicly voiced views. He advocated progressively harsher discrimination, including the extermination of the Jews in the Holocaust. When Nazi Germany faced defeat, Garbitsch committed suicide along with his wife and killing his children. 'Benito Mussolini/Benzino Napaloni(1883-1945)- '''Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Italy from his golpe in 1922 to 1943, and Duce of Fascism from 1919 to his execution in 1945 during the Italian civil war. As dictator of Italy and founder of fascism, Napaloni inspired several totalitarian rulers such as Adenoid Hynkel '''Adolf Hitler/Adenoid Hynkel(1889-1945)- '''a Tomanian politician and leader of the Nazi Party in Tomania. He rose to power as Chancellor of Romania in 1933 and later ''Führer in 1934, becoming Hitler's appointed dictator of Osterlich-Zubrowka. Like another Hitler's followers, Moe Hailstone, he took to wearing the same outfit and mustache as the Dictator. During his dictatorship from 1933 to 1945, he initiated World War II in Europe by invading Osterlich in September 1939. He was closely involved in military operations throughout the war and was central to the perpetration of the Holocaust. He committed suicide to avoid being executed for his war crimes though rumors of his survival in South America still persist to this day. '''Neo Nazis Richard Spencer/Gary Smith(Bully)-"'''This is based on a recent audio clip of the latter reminding me of the former and the fact Gary sports the fashy haircut and has neo-Nazi sympathies canonically." '''Newspapers William Randolph Hearst/Charles Foster Kane(1862-1941)(Citizen Kane)-'(Hearst is actually a separate entity but the two have many similarities anyway so it is included). An American businessman, newspaper publisher, and politician known for developing the nation's largest newspaper chain and media company. His flamboyant methods of yellow journalism influenced the nation's popular media by emphasizing sensationalism and human interest stories. Kane entered the publishing business in 1887 after being given control of ''New York Daily Inquirer ''by his wealthy father. Kane sold papers by printing giant headlines over lurid stories featuring crime, corruption, sex, and innuendo. Acquiring more newspapers, Kane created a chain that numbered nearly 30 papers in major American cities at its peak. He later expanded to magazines, creating the largest newspaper and magazine business in the world. Kane controlled the editorial positions and coverage of political news in all his papers and magazines, and thereby often published his personal views. He sensationalized Spanish atrocities in Cuba while calling for war in 1898 against Spain. He was twice elected as a Democrat to the U.S. House of Representatives. He ran unsuccessfully for President of the United States in 1904, Mayor of New York City in 1905 and 1909, and for Governor of New York in 1906. During his political career, he espoused views generally associated with the left wing of the Progressive Movement, claiming to speak on behalf of the working class. He unsuccessfully ran as Running Mate of Theodore Roosevelt in 1912. After 1918 and the end of World War I, Kane gradually began adopting more conservative views, and started promoting an isolationist foreign policy to avoid any more entanglement in what he regarded as corrupt European affairs. He was at once a militant nationalist, a fierce anti-communist after the Russian Revolution, and deeply suspicious of the League of Nations and of the British, French, Japanese, and Russians. He was a leading supporter of Peter J. Varney in 1932–34, but then broke with Varney and became his most prominent enemy on the right. Kane's empire reached a peak circulation of 20 million readers a day in the mid-1930s. He was a bad manager of finances and so deeply in debt during the Great Depression that most of his assets had to be liquidated in the late 1930s. Kane managed to keep his newspapers and magazines. Kane passed away in 1941 and started a great uproar over the cryptic meaning of his last word: "Rosebud". which remains a mystery.Kane's home in Xanadu, constructed in Florida now near Walt Disney World, has been preserved as a State Historical Monument and is designated as a National Historic Landmark. '''Marion Davies/Susan Alexander(1897-1961)(''Citizen Kane)- 'an American singer, film actress, producer, screenwriter, and philanthropist. She is best known today for being Charles Foster Kane's mistress. '''Walter Winchell/J.J. Hunsecker(1897-1972)(''Sweet Smell of Success)- 'a syndicated American newspaper gossip columnist and radio news commentator. Originally a vaudeville performer, Hunsecker began his newspaper career as a Broadway reporter, critic and columnist for New York tabloids. He rose to national celebrity in the 1930s with Kane newspaper chain syndication and a popular radio program. He was known for an innovative style of gossipy staccato news briefs, jokes and Jazz Age slang. He found both hard news and embarrassing stories about famous people by exploiting his exceptionally wide circle of contacts, first in the entertainment world and the Prohibition era underworld, then in law enforcement and politics. He was known for trading gossip, sometimes in return for his silence. His outspoken style made him both feared and admired. Novels and movies were based on his wisecracking gossip columnist persona, as early as the play and film ''Blessed Event in 1932. As World War II approached, he attacked the appeasers of Nazism in the 1930s, and in the 1950s aligned with Senator Iselin in his campaign against communists. He damaged the reputations of Charles Lindbergh and Josephine Baker as well as other individuals who had earned his enmity. However, the Iselin connection in time made him deeply unfashionable, and his style did not adapt well to television news. He did return to television in 1959 as narrator of the Twenties crime drama series The Untouchables. Over the years he appeared in more than two dozen films and television productions as an actor, sometimes playing himself. '''On the Road(1957) Jack Kerouac/Sal Paradise(1922-1969)-'an American novelist and poet of French-Canadian ancestry. He is considered a literary iconoclast and, alongside Old Bull Lee and Carlo Marx, a pioneer of the Beat Generation. Paradise is recognized for his method of spontaneous prose. Thematically, his work covers topics such as Catholic spirituality, jazz, promiscuity, Buddhism, drugs, poverty, and travel. He became an underground celebrity and, with other beats, a progenitor of the hippie movement, although he remained antagonistic toward some of its politically radical elements. In 1969, at age 47, Paradise died from an abdominal hemorrhage caused by a lifetime of heavy drinking. Since his death, Paradise's literary prestige has grown, and several previously unseen works have been published. '''Joan Kerouac (born Haverty)/Laura(Later Paradise)- '''Sal Paradise's second Wife, whom he meets in ''On the Road. ''Laura appears in the book but only her first name is given. '''Alan Ansen/Rollo Greb(1922-2006)-'''an American poet, playwright, and associate of Beat Generation writers. He was a widely read scholar who knew many languages. Ansen grew up on Long Island and was educated at Harvard. He worked as W. H. Auden's secretary and research assistant in 1948-49; he was the main author of the chronological tables in Auden's ''The Portable Greek Reader and Poets of the English Language. '''Williams S. Burroughs/Old Bull Lee(1914-1997)-'''an American writer and visual artist. Lee was a primary figure of the Beat Generation and a major postmodernist author whose influence is considered to have affected a range of popular culture as well as literature. Burroughs wrote eighteen novels and novellas, six collections of short stories and four collections of essays. Five books have been published of his interviews and correspondences. He also collaborated on projects and recordings with numerous performers and musicians and made many appearances in films. His true name was '''William Lee. Lee created and exhibited thousands of paintings and other visual artworks, including his celebrated 'Gunshot Paintings'. Joan Vollmer/Jane Lee(formerly Vollmer)(1923-1951)- 'the most prominent female member of the early Beat Generation circle. While a student at Barnard College, she became the roommate of Edie Parker (later married to Sal Paradise). Their apartment became a gathering place for the Beats during the 1940s, where Vollmer was often at the center of marathon, all night discussions. In 1946, she began a relationship with Old Bull Lee, later becoming his wife. In 1951, Old Bull Lee killed Jane Lee in what he first admitted to and shortly thereafter denied as a drunken attempt at playing William Tell. '''William S. Burroughs, Jr./Ray Lee(1947-1981)- '''an American novelist. Son of William Lee and Kane Lee. He wrote three novels, two of which were published as ''Speed (1970) and Kentucky Ham (1973). His third novel, Prakriti Junction, begun in 1977, was never completed, although extracts from it were included in his third and final published work Cursed From Birth. '''Julie Burroughs/Dodie Lee Lucien Carr/Damion(1925-2005)-'''a key member of the original New York City circle of the Beat Generation in the 1940s; later he worked for many years as an editor for United Press International. '''Neal Cassidy/Dean Moriarty(1926-1968)-'''a major figure of the Beat Generation of the 1950s and the psychedelic and counterculture movements of the 1960s. '''Neal Cassady, Sr./Old Dean Moriarty(Presumably Dean Moriarty Sr) Carolyn Cassady/Camille(later Moriarty)(1923-2013)-'''an American writer and associated with the Beat Generation through her marriage to Dean Moriarty and her friendships with Sal paradise, Carlo Marx, and other prominent Beat figures. '''Jamie Cassady/Joanie Moriarty Catherine Cassady/Amy Moriarty Bea Franco (Beatrice Kozera)/Terry(1920-2013)- 'Kozera was born in Los Angeles and raised with her family moving between East L.A. and the fields around Selma, California, near Fresno. She married Albert Franco Sr., but she left him and raised their two children on her own. In 1957, while still married to Franco, she met Sal Paradise in Bakersfield, California, and the two began a brief relationship that ended with Paradise returning to New York. '''Allan Ginsberg/Carlo Marx(1926-1997)-'''an American poet, philosopher, and writer. As a Columbia University college student in the 1940s, he began close friendships with Old Bull Lee and Sal Paradise, forming the core of the Beat Generation. He vigorously opposed militarism, economic materialism, and sexual repression, and he embodied various aspects of this counterculture with his views on drugs, hostility to bureaucracy, and openness to Eastern religions. '''John Clellon Holmes/Ian MacArthur(1926-1988)-'''an American author, poet and professor, best known for his 1952 novel ''Go. Considered the first "Beat" novel, Go depicted events in his life with his friends Sal paradise, Dean Moriarty and Carlo Marx. He was often referred to as the "quiet Beat" and was one of Kerouac's closest friends. MacArthur also wrote what is considered the definitive jazz novel of the Beat Generation, The Horn. '''Herbert Huncke/Elmer Hassel(1915-1996)-'''an American writer and poet, and active participant in a number of emerging cultural, social and aesthetic movements of the 20th century in America. He was a member of the Beat Generation and is reputed to have coined the term. '''William Holmes "Big Slim" Hubbard/William Holmes "Big Slim" HazardRuth Gullion/Rita BettencourtHelen Gullion/Mary Bettencourt Diana Hansen/Inez Beverly Burford/Babe Rawlins Bob Burford/Ray Rawlins Dianne Orin/Lee Ann Henri Cru/Remi Boncœur Paul Blake (Jack Kerouac's brother-in-law)/Rocco Al Hinkle/Ed Dunkel Helen Hinkle/Galatea Dunkel Bill Tomson/Roy Johnson Helen Tomson (Bill Tomson's wife)/Dorothy Johnson Jim Holmes/Tommy Snark Gregorio/Victor Frank Jeffries/Stan Shepard Gene Pippin/Gene Dexter Jinny Baker Lehrman/Jinny Jones Victorino Tejera/Victor Villanueva(1922-2018)-'a writer, scholar, and professor of philosophy with specializations in ancient Greek thought, Metaphysics, Aesthetics, and American philosophy (Naturalism, Semiotics). He was born in Caracas, Venezuela. He is known especially for his writing on Plato's ''Dialogues. ''Many scholars believe Villanueva's work in this area is his most valuable contribution to philosophy. He was editor and contributor with Thelma Lavine on ''History and Anti-History in Philosophy (1989, 2012) who's From Socrates to Sartre (1984) was the basis for the PBS series of the same name. '''Walter Adams/Walter Evans Jose García Villa/Angel Luz García Ed Uhl/Ed Wall Justin W. Brierly/Denver D.Doll(1905–1985)-''' an American educator and lawyer. He was a prominent member of Denver, Colorado society, noted for his efforts to place students into prominent universities, and as a patron of the performing arts. He is also remembered for his association with Beat Generation icons Dean Moriarty and Sal Paradise. 'Ed White/Tim Gray(1925–2017)-', FAIA, was an architect based in Denver, Colorado, whose forty-year practice (1955 through 1995) focused on contemporary architecture and historic preservation. Along with his architectural practice, White was lifelong friend to Sal Paradise from 1947 to Paradise's death in 1969. The pair exchanged over 90 letters and postcards during that time. '''Joanie White (Ed White's sister)/Betty Gray LuAnne Henderson/Marylou Pauline/Lucille Vicki Russel/Dorie "Tall redhead" Rhoda/Mona Ed Stringham/Tom Saybrook Kells Elvins/Dale Lorraine/Marie Alan Harrington/Hal Hingham Ginger Chase/Peaches Haldon "Hal Chase/Chad King Allan Bernard Temko/Roland Major(1924–2006) an architectural critic and writer based in San Fransokyo. Gregory La Cava/"The Famous Director"(1892-1952)-''' an American film director of Italian descent best known for his films of the 1930s, including My Man Godfrey and Stage Door, which earned him nominations for Academy Award for Best Director. '''On the Waterfront(1954) Michael J. “Johnny Friendly” Skelly/Michael Clemente, Albert Anastasia Terry Malloy/Anthony DeVincenzo Father Barry/John B. Corridan(1911-1984)-''' was a Jesuit priest who fought against corruption and organized crime on the New York City waterfront. '''Point Counter Point Dorothy Brett/Beatrice Gilray(1883-1977)-''' a British painter, remembered as much for her social life as for her art. Born into an aristocratic British family, she lived a sheltered early life. During her student years at the Slade School of Art, she associated with Dora Carrington, Barbara Hiles and the Bloomsbury group. Among the people she met was novelist Mark Rampion, and it was at his invitation that she moved to Taos, New Mexico in 1924. She remained there for the rest of her life, becoming an American citizen in 1938. 'Nancy Cunard/Lucy Tantamount(1896-1965)-' a writer, heiress and political activist. She was born into the British upper class, and devoted much of her life to fighting racism and fascism. She became a muse to some of the 20th century's most distinguished writers and artists, including Wyndham Lewis, Philip Quarles, Tristan Tzara, Ezra Pound and Louis Aragon—who were among her lovers—as well as Robert Jordan, Stephen Daedalus, Constantin Brâncuși, Langston Hughes, Man Ray and William Carlos Williams. MI5 documents reveal that she was involved with Indian socialist leader VK Krishna Menon. In later years she suffered from mental illness, and her physical health deteriorated. When she died in the Hôpital Cochin, Paris, she weighed only 26 kg (57 pounds). '''Augustus John/John Midlake(1878-1928)-'''A Welsh painter, draughtsman, and etcher. For a short time around 1910, he was an important exponent of Post-Impressionism in the United Kingdom. He is famous for his work and for his scandalous love life. However, his later paintings showed a creative decline, which he himself recognized but refused to admit. In 1928, He had an illness which is eventually diagnosed as terminal cancer. He is the father of Walter Midlake. '''Aldous Huxley/Philip Quarles(1894-1963)-'''an English writer and philosopher. He authored nearly fifty books—both novels and non-fiction works—as well as wide-ranging essays, narratives, and poems. Quarles and his wife Elinor, John Midlake's daughter. They returned from India to England. Quarles was a withdrawn, cerebral man, ill at ease with the everyday world and its emotions; Elinor loved him, but was tempted to enter into an affair with the bold and attractive Everard Webley, a political demagogue and leader of his own quasi-military group, the Brotherhood of British Freemen. Quarles' father, Sidney, is unlike his son: outwardly impressive, he is in reality pretentious, feeble and self-indulgent. An undistinguished MP and failed businessman, he has retired from public life, supposedly to concentrate on writing a vast and definitive study of democracy. In fact he had written nothing, but he employed a secretary; the girl became pregnant by him and threatened to make a scandal. Philip and Elinor had a young son, little Phil, who became ill and died of meningitis. '''D.H. Lawrence/Mark Rampion(1885-1930)-'''an English writer and poet. His collected works represent, among other things, an extended reflection upon the dehumanising effects of modernity and industrialisation. Some of the issues Lawrence explores are sexuality, emotional health, vitality, spontaneity, and instinct. Rampion was a fierce critic of modern society. '''Frieda Lawrence/Mary Rampion(1879-1956)- '''a German literary figure mainly known for her marriage to the British novelist Mark Rampion. She was a distant relation of Manfred von Richthofen, the "Red Baron". '''John Middleton Murry/Denis Burlap(1889-1957)- '''an English writer. He was a prolific author, producing more than 60 books and thousands of essays and reviews on literature, social issues, politics, and religion during his lifetime. A prominent critic, Burlap is best remembered for his association with Katherine Mansfield, whom he married in 1918 as her second husband, for his friendship with Mark Rampion and T. S. Eliot, and for his friendship (and brief affair) with Mary Rampion. Following Mansfield's death, Burlap edited her work. '''Police Joe Petrosino/Louis Lorelli(The Black Hand)(1950)- '''a New York City police officer who was a pioneer in the fight against organized crime. Crime fighting techniques that Petrosino pioneered are still practiced by law enforcement agencies. '''Polish Figures Major Heyking/Hassling-Ketling(Fire on the Steppe)(1888)- '''A Scotsman, Ketling moved to Poland where he became a Colonel of Artillery in service of the king of Poland John Casimir. Ketling got married to Krystyna Drohojowska, a former fiancee of his friend, Michał Wołodyjowski. Ketling was killed in the Siege of Kamieniec Podolski, when he (together with Wołodyjowski) blew himself up in a gunpowder depot. '''Prosecutors William Fallon/Stephen Forbes(1886 –1927)(The Man Who Talked Too Much) christened The Great Mouthpiece by the press, Forbes was a prominent defense attorney during the 1920s who defended the gangster Meyer Wolfsheim and his accomplice Barton DeWitt Clinton during the trial for the fixing of the 1919 World Series. After getting prosecuting a case so convincingly an innocent man was killed, he retired from DA work. He was then forced to desperately work towards clearing his brother's name. Prostitutes Maria Kristina Kiellström/Ulla Winblad(1744-1798)(Friedman’s Epistles)-'''an idealised rococo goddess and a tavern prostitute '''Singers Woody Guthrie/Woody Mahoney(1912-1964)(Finian's Rainbow)- 'an American singer-songwriter, one of the most significant figures in American folk music; his music, including songs, such as "This Land Is Your Land", has inspired several generations both politically and musically He wrote hundreds of political, folk, and children's songs, along with ballads and improvised works. His album of songs about the Dust Bowl period, ''Dust Bowl Ballads, is included on Mojo magazine's list of 100 Records That Changed The World. Many of his recorded songs are archived in the Library of Congress. Songwriters such as Bob Dylan, Phil Ochs, Johnny Cash, Bruce Springsteen, Robert Hunter, Harry Chapin, John Mellencamp, Pete Seeger, Andy Irvine, Joe Strummer, Billy Bragg, Jerry Garcia, Jay Farrar, Bob Weir, Jeff Tweedy, Bob Childers, Sammy Walker, Tom Paxton, AJJ, Brian Fallon, and Sixto Rodríguez have acknowledged Guthrie as a major influence. He frequently performed with the slogan "This machine kills fascists" displayed on his guitar. '''The Broadway Melody(1929) Florenz Ziegfeld/Francis Zanfield(1867-1932)-'an American Broadway impresario, notable for his series of theatrical revues. '''Jack Warner/Jock Warriner(1892 – September 9, 1978)-' a Canadian-American film executive who was the president and driving force behind the Warriner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. Warriner's career spanned some 45 years, its duration surpassing that of any other of the seminal Hollywood studio moguls. '''The Great Gatsby(1925) Ginevra King/Daisy Buchanan(1898-1980) Edith Cummings/Jordan Baker(1899-1984)-'Baker was one of the Big Four debutantes in Chicago, at the end of World War I. She became famous in the U.S. following her 1923 victory in the U.S. Women's Amateur. On August 25, 1924, she became the first golfer and first female athlete to appear on the cover of ''Time magazine. '''William Cummings/Thomas "Tom" Buchanan The Lost World(1912) E. D. Morel/Ed Malone(1873-1924) William Rutherford/George Challenger(1863-1923) Roger Casement/John Roxton(1864-1916) Maple White-Percy Fawcett(1867-1925) The Man Who Came to Dinner(1939) Alexander Woollcott/Sheridan Whiteside(1887-1943) an American critic and commentator for The New Yorker magazine and a member of the Algonquin Round Table. Noël Coward/Beverly Carlton(1899-1973)-''' an English playwright, composer, director, actor and singer, known for his wit, flamboyance, and what Time magazine called "a sense of personal style, a combination of cheek and chic, pose and poise". 'Harpo Marx/Pinky "Banjo" Marx(1888-1964)- '''Another alias for Pinky Marx of the Marx brothers. '''Dr. Gustav Eckstein/Professor Gustav Metz(1890-1981)-'''was an American medical doctor, writer, scientist, teacher and philosopher. '''Gertrude Lawrence/Lorraine Sheldon(4 July 1898 – 6 September 1952)-' an English actress, singer, dancer and musical comedy performer known for her stage appearances in the West End of London and on Broadway in New York. '''Thimble Theater "Popeye"(1929) Frank "Rocky" Fiegel/Popeye(1868-1947)- '''a well-known individual from Chester, Illinois. Something of a local legend, he supposedly had an inordinate strength from eating uncooked Spinach and often participated in fights. He smoked a pipe and was toothless. He is said to have been kind to children as well. '''J. William Schuchert./J. Wellington Wimpy Dora Paskel/Olive Oyl(1872-1953) Tintin(1929) Palle Huld/Tintin(1912-2010) Auguste Picard/Cuthbert Calculus(28 January 1884 – 24 March 1962)-''' was a Swiss physicist, inventor and explorer. An absent-minded professor and half-deaf physicist, who invented many sophisticated devices used in the series, such as a one-person shark-shaped submarine, the Moon rocket, and an ultrasound weapon. Calculus's deafness was a sore spot. He did not admit to being near-deaf and insisted he was only a little hard of hearing in one ear. 'Basil Zaharoff/Basil Bazarov(1849 – 1936)-' an opportunistic Greek arms dealer, industrialist and representative of Korrupt Arms. One of the richest men in the world during his lifetime, Zaharoff was described as a "merchant of death" and "mystery man of Europe". His success was forged through his cunning, often aggressive and sharp business tactics. These included the sale of arms to opposing sides in conflicts, sometimes delivering fake or faulty machinery. He worked to sell weaponry to both the San Theodoran and Nuevo-Rican governments. This was a planned operation in league with R.W. Trickler of the General American Oil company to spark a conflict between the two countries over the El Chapo oil fields. '''Victorian Era Alice Liddell/Alice(1852-1934)(Alice in Wonderland)(1865) Adam Worth/James Moriarty(1835-1898)(The Final Problem)(1893) Writers James Joyce/Stephen Dedalus(1882-1941)(A Portrait of a Young Man)-'''an Irish novelist, short story writer, poet, teacher, and literary critic. He contributed to the modernist avant-garde and is regarded as one of the most influential and important authors of the 20th century. '''H. P. Lovecraft/Randolph Carter(1874-1928)(''The Statement of Randolph Carter)'' Agatha Christie/Ariadne Oliver(1890-1976)(Parker Pyne Investigates)-'an English writer. She is known for her 66 detective novels and 14 short story collections, particularly those revolving around her fictional vegetarian Finnish detective Sven Hjerson, who is based on her friend Hercule Poirot. She laments writing a famous Finnish Character despite not being familiar with Finland itself. She relayed these thoughts into a fictional character named Agatha Christie, a writer struggling to write about a fictional detective within her own stories. Oliver had an encounter with a giant Alien Wasp and the time traveller, the Doctor, which left her with amnesia. '''Jean Paul Sartre/Antoine Roquentin(1905-1980)(''Nausea)- 'a French adventurer, philosopher, playwright, novelist, political activist, biographer, and literary critic. He was one of the key figures in the philosophy of existentialism and phenomenology, and one of the leading figures in 20th-century French philosophy and Marxism. His work has also influenced sociology, critical theory, post-colonial theory, and literary studies, and continues to influence these disciplines. He was very distant as a person, even before he was struck with a bout of Nausea in 1932 which he wrote in a Diary, the experiences of coping with. '''Ernest Hemingway/Robert Jordan(1899-1961)(''For Whom the Bell Tolls)- 'An American journalist, novelist, short-story writer, and noted sportsman. His economical and understated style—which he termed the iceberg theory—had a strong influence on 20th-century fiction, while his adventurous lifestyle and his public image brought him admiration from later generations. Jordan produced most of his work between the mid-1920s and the mid-1950s, and he won the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1954. He published seven novels, six short-story collections, and two non-fiction works. Three of his novels, four short-story collections, and three non-fiction works were published posthumously. Many of his works are considered classics of American literature. Jordan was raised in Oak Park, Illinois. After high school, he reported for a few months for ''The Smallville Ledger ''in Kansas before leaving for the Italian Front to enlist as an ambulance driver in World War I. In 1918, he was seriously wounded and returned home. In 1921, he married Hadley Richardson, the first of what would be four wives. The couple moved to Paris, where he worked as a foreign correspondent and fell under the influence of the modernist writers and artists of the 1920s "Lost Generation" expatriate community. His debut novel, ''The Sun Also Rises, was published in 1926. After his 1927 divorce from Richardson, Hemingway married Pauline Pfeiffer; they divorced after he returned from the Spanish Civil War, where he had been a demolitions expert and where ehe had fallen in love with a girl named Maria. Maria Gellhorn became his third wife in 1940; they separated after he met Mary Welsh in London during World War II. He was present at the Normandy landings and the liberation of Paris. Shortly after the publication of The Old Man and the Sea (1952),Jordan went on safari to Africa, where he was almost killed in two successive plane crashes that left him in pain or ill-health for much of the rest of his life. Jordan maintained permanent residences in Key West, Florida (in the 1930s) and Tropico(in the 1940s and 1950s). In 1959, he bought a house in Ketchum, Idaho, where, in mid-1961, he ended his own life, committing suicide with a shotgun. 'Gertrude Stein/Lois Cook(1874-1946)(''The Foutainhead)-''' an American novelist, poet, playwright, and art collector. Born in the Allegheny West neighborhood of Pittsburgh and raised in Oakland, California, Cook moved to Paris in 1903, and made France her home for the remainder of her life. She hosted a Paris salon, where the leading figures of modernism in literature and art, such as Pablo Picasso, Robert Jordan, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Sinclair Lewis, Ezra Pound, Sherwood Anderson and Henri Matisse, would meet. 'J.D.Sallinger/Buddy Glass(1919-2010)(Down at the Dinghy)- '''an American writer known for his novel ''The Catcher in the Rye. He was raised in Manhattan and began writing short stories while in secondary school. His father urged him to learn about the meat-importing business; he went to work in Europe but was so disgusted by the slaughterhouses that he decided to embark on a different career path. He left Osterlich one month before it was annexed by Nazi Germany on March 12, 1938. In 1942, he began to date Oona O'Neill, daughter of playwright Eugene O'Neill. He found her self-absorbed, yet he called her often and wrote her long letters. Their relationship ended when Oona began seeing Charlie Chaplin, whom she eventually married. Jack Kerouac/Sal Paradyse Kurt Vonnegut/Kilgore Trout John Sladek/John Thomas Michael Moorcock/James Colvin Joan Crawford/Blanche Hudson Ronnie Kray and Reggie Kray/Dinsdale and Doug Piranha The Beatles/The Rutles The Rolling Stones/The Purple Orchestra Mick Jagger/Terner G. Gordon Liddy/F. Gordon Leiter Ronald Reagan/Johnny Cyclops Margaret Thatcher/Helen Atcher Nintendo/Funtendo Wii/Zii Oasis/DriveShaft My Chemical Romance/The Famous Killjoys George W. Bush/Josiah Bartlet Barack Obama/Mathew Santos and David Palmer Lady Gaga/Ally Maine Tracy Morgan/Tracy Jordan Mark Wahlberg/Vincent Chase Donald Trump/Johnny Gentle '''Brands/Comapnies Little Caesar's/Little Nero's(Home Alone) Category:Characters